tailtalefandomcom-20200215-history
Striped Tail, Fluffy Tail
<縞尻尾、ふわふわ尻尾> ミデルの西の方では、石炭を産出する山があり、街の財政を潤している。 バストークの若い奴らの中にもそれを稼ぎにしている奴らがいる。 ミデルの街に買い物に来た時に仕事帰りの友達に鉢合わせしようものならだいたいが酒場に連れ込まれる。 In the west of Midel lies a mountain that coal get's mined from, making the town flush with money. Among the young folk of Bastok there too are many that work in the mines. When I went shopping in Midel I bumbed into a couple of friends that came home from work and was dragged along into a tavern. 俺はそんなに飲む方じゃないけれど嫌いな訳じゃない。 たまに、こんがりと焼いた干し魚でいっぱいいきたいと思うこともある。 I'm not really a big drinker, but that doesn't mean I don't like having a drink. And I also hoped that they'd serve lot's of grilled stockfish there. 【ティーゲル】「今日は、俺のおごりだ。　気の済むまで飲ってくれ」 【リック】「どうしたんだよ、そんなに羽振りが　いいなんて」 【マグ】「随分と大きな鉱脈に当たってね。　特別ボーナスが出たんだよ」 【ティーゲル】「そうだ。いいだろ？　お前もいつまでも漁なんかで細々と　暮らしてないで、俺達と一緒に　働こうぜ」 Tiegel: "Today everything's on me. Drink as much as you want!" Rick: "Why so generous today?" Mag: "We found a really big coal vein, you know. Got a special bonus for that." Tiegel: "Yeah! Isn't that great? How long do you want to keep busting your back as a fisher. You should join us and work in the mines too!" Since we're aiming for an english speaking audience, which word would be closest to the pronounciation of ティーゲル in English? (Tiegel, how I'd pronounce it, is German for crucible) 【リック】「いいよ、俺みたいなのは、　今みたいに細々とでも楽しく　暮らせてりゃ満足なんだから」 正直、俺に肉体労働は似合わない。かといって、ナップみたいに頭がいい訳じゃないから、頭脳労働が似合うわけでもないけれど、 今が楽しく暮らせてるんだから、それで、満足だ。 バストークで暮らす分には、お金なんてさほど必要なものではない。食べ物も住処も自然が授けてくれる。 Rick: "It's alright, this may be hard work, but I'm the type of guy that enjoy this way of living, I'm happy the way it is." The truth is though, manual work just doesn't suit me. Though that doesn't mean that I'm smart like my little brother Napp, brain work doesn't really suit me either, but I still enjoy the way my life is right now and I'm happy. Also while living in Bastok you don't really need money that badly. Food, a roof over your head, you get all that from the nature there. しばらくすると、注文していた酒が運ばれてきて、いよいよ酒宴らしくなる。 俺達の行きつけの酒場では、かわいい女の子が、細い尻尾と腰をくねらせながら、酒を持ってくる。 ジョッキをテーブルに置くとき、ちょうど彼女の柔らかな胸の毛が鼻の先でゆらめき、 ティーゲルは、品もなく口笛なんか吹いてみせる。 女の子もそんなのが当たり前だから、軽くウインクであしらうのだ。 Shortly after the booze we had ordered arrived and things are turning more and more into a drinking bout. In our favorit bar the waitresses are all cute girls, with thin tailes wrapped around their hips. While putting the steins down on the table the soft hairtuft on the girls breast is waving right in front of our noses and Tiegel makes a lewd whistle. Since the girls here are used to that she answers that with a light wink. せっかくのおごりだというので、俺は好物の焼き魚と野菜の酢漬けと、新ジャガとそぼろの煮っ転がし、そして、マスのパイ包みを頼む。 【マグ】「くはあっ！　うまいな！　やっぱり働いた後のこのいっぱいは　最高だよ」 マグがジョッキを一気に空けて口元の泡を拭う。 Since I haven't eaten anything fancy in a while, I'm ordering my favorit dish, fried fish, pickeled vegetables, fresh potatoes and a fried mincedmeat roll with soysauce, and a take away trout pie. Mag: "Kuhaa-! That's good! A big mug of beer after work is the greatest after all!" Mag emptied the whole stein in one go and wiped the foam Since 包み means "package" I've translated it as "take away" here. I'm just assuming he wants to give that fish pie to his brother. But maybe 包み is referring to a special way of pastery of something. We'll have to wait and see if that pie turns up again in the next chapter... and now I'm hungry -.-" 【リック】「ふぅ、なんか酒ってのは　飲むと、生きてるーって感じが　するよなぁ」 【ティーゲル】「おおよ。だからやめられないんだよな。　ほら、リック、もっと飲めよ。　姉ちゃん、俺とこいつにお代わり！」 ティーゲルはそう言って、俺の返事も聞かずに次のジョッキを注文していた。 Rick: "Whew, a good beer like that really makes you feel alive, right?" Tiegel: "You bet! And that's why you can't just stop after one beer. C'mon Rick, have another one. Hey lil' sweetie, another round for me and my friend here!" With these words Tiegel orders another mug of beer for me without waiting for my answer. 二人とも、ほろ酔い気分で頬を紅く染め、がぶがぶと、まるで底なしかのように、飲んでいた。 ふわふわの毛の尻尾も今はだらしなく垂れ下がっていた。 【？？？】「随分ご機嫌だなぁ」 不意に俺達に話しかける声があった。 【ティーゲル】「ん？　なんか用か？」 ティーゲルがだらしなく笑いながら、声がした方に顔を向ける。 そこには、２人組の男達がニヤニヤと笑いながら立っていて、俺達３人を見下ろしていた。 【？？？】「いや、別に？　くさい匂いがしたもんでな」 【ティーゲル】「なんだと！？」 ティーゲルが、がたんと音を立てて立ち上がる。 The two of us, our faces all red from being tipsy, are gulping down one mug after the other without end. Even our fluffy tails are hanging down all lazily. ???: "We sure are in a good mood, aren't we?" I hear some unknown guy say. Tiegel: "Hm? Ya want something?" Tiegel answers flippant and laughs as he looks over to the stranger. Infront of our table a group of two guys is standing, laughing with a "nya-nya" as they look down on us three. ???: "Oh, nothing! I just couldn't help but notice that awefull stench of yours." Tiegel: "What!?" Tiegel barks at the two and stands up from his seat. 【？？？】「バストークの連中のくさい匂いだ」 ２人組の男達はクククと嫌な笑いを浮かべながらそう言った。 【マグ】「誰かと思えば、縞尻尾の連中じゃないか」 先が縞模様の尻尾を持った２人組。ザパトの村の連中だ。 ザパトの村は、大きな川を挟んでバストークの反対側にある村だ。 昔からバストークとザパトは対立していて、ことあるごとに争い、諍いを続けていたのだ。 理由はというと、どちらの村の人間もわからないくらい昔から仲違いをしていてはっきりしていない。 ただ、どちらにしてもくだらない理由だろう。 ２つの村があまりに争いを起こすので、俺が生まれる何年か前に法王庁によって村をつなぐ大橋は落とされた。 ???: "It's the stench of a guy from Bastok." The two start to laugh in a strange way as one of them says that. Mag: "Look who's there, some guys with strips on their tails." The two have a stripe pattern at the tip of their tails. They are from Zapat. The Zapat village lies in the fork of a big a river, just on the other side of the Bastok village. For ages there has been a feud between Bastok and Zapat, there have been confrotations at every opportunity, the fighting goes on and on. The reason for that feud has long been forgotten by the citizens of both villages, nobody really knows why they never get along. What ever it was, I'm sure it was a stupid reason to begin with. Because of the ongoing quarrels between the two villages, a couple of years after my birth the church tore down the big bridge that connected the two villages. ２つの村に住む人たちには、それぞれ尻尾に特徴があって、俺達バストークの人間は、先がふわふわの尻尾。ザパトの人間は、縞模様の尻尾をしている。 だから、バストークの人間は、ザパトの村の連中を『縞尻尾』だなんて侮蔑した呼び方をしている。 ザパトの連中も、やはり同じように俺達のことを『ふわふわ尻尾』と呼び、その可愛らしい呼び方が逆にムカつくのだ。 【縞尻尾１】「そのふわふわの毛はお洒落か？　可愛いじゃねえか」 【ティーゲル】「てめぇらッ！」 途端にティーゲルが縞尻尾のやつらに掴みかかる。 そして、それを待ってましたと言わんばかりに掴み返す縞尻尾。 ティーゲルは、相手を掴んだまま殴り倒す。 縞尻尾のにやけていた顔が険しく変わり、血管を浮き上がらせてティーゲルに飛びかかる。 【マグ】「お前もだろッ！」 マグがもう一人の縞尻尾を掴んで、そのまま、殴りつける。 【縞尻尾２】「ぐうっ！」 俺はそれを見ていた。 ケンカなんてする気になれなかった。 得意でないのもあるけれど、縞尻尾の連中とのケンカほど無意味なものはないと思った。 俺は、ジョッキを片手にケンカを眺めた。 【リック】「俺はやらねーからな」 俺は、聞こえてるのか聞こえてないのかわからなかったけれど、そう言って、傍観者を決め込んだ。 目の前で、友達２人が縞尻尾の連中と殴り合っている。 【縞尻尾１】「ぐあっ・・・！」 ティーゲルの爪が縞尻尾の頬を引き裂く。 俺達だってバカじゃないから、自分達の牙や爪が、間違えば人を殺してしまうくらいの力を持っていることを知っている。 だから、滅多なことでは、噛みついたり、引っ掻いたりはしない。 【ティーゲル】「・・・んの野郎ッ！」 それでも、ティーゲルみたいについ爪が出てしまったのは、それだけ縞尻尾相手に激昂しているのだろう。 【マグ】「ッあぁ！」 縞尻尾のやつが、マグの肩に噛み付いている。 あいつらから仕掛けてきたとはいえ、負けるわけにいかないケンカだ。 ・・・理由のない戦い。 お互いが何かをしたわけではない。 ただ、気に入らないから、ただ、バストークの村に住んでいるから、ただ、ザパトに住んでいるから。 そこにいることが気に入らないからケンカを仕掛ける。 たとえ、勝ったにしてもスッキリなんてしない。 もとから遺恨があるわけでもないのだから、勝ったところでなにも変わらないのだ。 相も変わらず、憎しみだけが残り続ける。 お互いの村はお互いを忌み嫌い、ふわふわの毛だの、縞尻尾だのと蔑み合いながら日々過ごすのだ。 ・・・くだらない。 もし。 もし、あの雲の向こうにある世界にたどり着くことができたなら、そこはどんな世界なのだろう。 できれば、くだらない争いのない世界がいい。 いつも、楽しく仕事ができて、いつもうまいご飯を食べることができて、 家族やコイビトと笑って暮らせる世界がいい。 たとえ、そうでなくても、きっとここよりはいい世界であって欲しい。 【ティーゲル】「リック！　お前も手伝えよ！」 ティーゲルが歯をギリギリとならしながら俺の方を睨んだ。 ケンカを見ていた別の縞尻尾が加勢してきて、２人は劣勢になっていた。 【リック】「俺はいいよ・・・。勝手にやってくれ」 俺はぐいとジョッキを呷ってそう言った。 別に俺がケンカに入ったところで何もかわらない。ただ殴られ損になるだけだ。 ティーゲルもマグも屈強だから、少々殴られたり噛みつかれたとしてもそうそう死にはしないだろう。 店の方では、止めようとするも、大して効果はないし、周りがケンカは酒場の華とばかりに騒ぐものだからいっこうに静まる気配を見せない。 まったくあきれ返る。 いつまでもこんなくだらない争いをしている村なんて捨てて、新しい世界に飛び出したい。 俺は、飛行機に乗って、外世界に飛び出している自分を想像しながら、ぐいとジョッキを飲み干した。 【リック】「お前ら、いい加減にしろよー」 酒もなくなり、そろそろ殴り合いを見ているのもイヤになってくる。 【縞尻尾１】「ぐ・・・ぬ・・・ぅ」 【ティーゲル】「くふぅ・・・く・・・」 結局、しばらく経って、お互いが立っていられなくなってケンカが終わった。 ティーゲルもマグもぶっ倒れ、店のテーブルも椅子もぶっ壊れた。 本当にすまない、と謝ると、 修理代さえきちんと出してくれれば、ケンカなんて、派手でいい、と と樽のように太い腕のあちらこちらに古傷を抱えたマスターが言った。 俺はティーゲルのボーナスとやらを懐から探って、店の修理代だとマスターに差し出した。 その後の縞尻尾の連中はどうなったか知らないけれど、俺は２人を引きずって街の噴水の前まで来た。 こんなケンカばかりの街が嫌いだから外世界に行く、なんてちょっとカッコ悪い。 けれど、俺は逃げ出す訳じゃなく、その向こうに新しい世界を見つけにいくんだ。父さんと同じように。 父さんは、どんな気持ちで飛行機を飛ばしたんだろうか。 俺は、白く輝く月を見上げて、 【リック】「いつか、俺の夢のために　卑しく空を侵すかもしれないけれど　その時は、どうか大目に見てください」 と、珍しく手のひらを合わせながら、お祈りをしてみた。